jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dac
Der Planet Mon Calamari ist eine fast völlig von Wasser bedeckte Welt im Äußeren Rand. Er wird hauptsächlich von Mon Calamari und Quarren bewohnt, die ihren Planeten als Dac bezeichnen. Der Name Mon Calamari wurde dem Planeten erst von der Galaktischen Republik gegeben, die ihn nach der ihrer Meinung nach vorherschenden Rasse benannte, ein Vorgehen, das von den Quarren als diskriminierend empfunden wurde. Die Mon Calamari und Quarren leben sowohl in schwimmenden Städten verschiedenster Größen auf der Meeresoberfläche als auch in Städten am Meeresgrund und in Siedlungen auf vereinzelten Inseln. Die Fähigkeit beider Rassen, sowohl im Wasser wie auch an Land atmen zu können, erleichterte das Leben dort. Architektur Die Architektur der Städte auf Mon Calamari zeigt die Naturverbundenheit beider Völker und ihren Willen, mit der Natur in Einklang zu leben. Die Bauart der Gebäude läßt den Eindruck entstehen, dass es sich nicht um totes Baumaterial, sondern um Kunstwerke aus den zur Konstruktion benötigten Stoffe handelt. (Schwimmende Städte) (Schiffswerften) Tierwelt Die Gewässer Mon Calamaris werden von verschiedenen, teils gefährlichen, Tieren bewohnt. Zu nennen wären u.a. die haiähnlichen Krakanas, die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alles fressen, riesige, aber harmlose Seeschnecken, die sich unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht von Plankton ernährten und die gefährlichen, intelligenten Whaladons. Zwei Völker auf einem Planeten Das Verhältniss der Mon Calamari und Quarren zueinander von wechselnder Güte. Es schwankte von fast absoluter Kooperation während der imperialen Besatzung bis hin zu offener Gewalt. In der Frühzeit des Planeten waren die Quarren noch ein primitives Volk, während die Mon Calamari technisch deutlich weiter entwickelt waren. In den Köpfen der Quarren entwickelte sich langsam ein Hass auf die Mon Calamari, die ihre Welt bewohnten, und sie begaben sich aus en Tiefen des Ozeans in die höheren Bereiche, in denen die Mon Calamari wohnten, um diese zu besiegen, doch diesen War es mit ihrer überlegenen Technologie ein Leichtes, den Sieg davon zu tragen. Sie vernichteten die Quarren jedoch nicht völlig, da sie sie noch für nützlich hielten. So zogen sie die Kinder der Quarren bei sich auf und brachten ihnen ihre Ideale bei. Die Quarren wurden in den nächsten Jahrhunderten zu perfekten Berkleuten, die am Meeresgrund Erze abbauten, welche die Mon Calamari weiterverarbeiteten um sie für ihre Bauvorhaben bis hin zu ihren gewaltigen Raumkreuzern nutzten. Doch mit der Zeit verschlechterte sich die Beziehung wieder und in den Klonkriegen kämpften Mon Calamari und Quarren erneut gegeneinander. Die spätere Besetzung durch das Imperium schweißte die beiden Völker aber erneut eng zusammen, da sie sich nun gemeinsamm gegen einen Feind wehren mussten. Zur Zeit der Neuen Republick begannen die Beziehungen sich aber wiederum zu verschlechtern, da die Quarren die Mitgliedschaft der Mon Calamari in der Neuen Republik dafür verantwortlich machten, dass ihr Planet zweimal angegriffen wurde und schwere Schäden davon trug. Daher drängten sie darauf, sich von der Republik zu isolieren, einige gründeten sogar Terrorzellen, um dies mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Geschichte Aufbruch zu den Sternen Schon immer sahen die Mon Calamari die Sterne als Inseln im galaktischen Meer an und verspürten eine tiefe Seensucht, diese zu eforschen. Als es ihnen gelang, Weltraumtechnologie zu entwickeln, drangen sie in den Orbit ihres Planeten vor und errichteten dort Wohneinrichtungen und Labore, in der sie die Schwerelosigkeit und Antriebstechnologie für ihre Raumkreuzer erforschten. Nach über einem Jahrhundert der Entwicklung waren sie endlich soweit, den Schritt aus ihrem Systhem zu wagen und sie gründeten Kolonien auf verdschiedenen Planeten wie Ruisto und Mantana. Ebenso begannen sie, Berkwerke auf Asteroiden, in denen die Quarren verschiedene Erze abbauten, zu konstruieren. Alte Republik Schließlich trafen die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari zum ersten Mal auf andere Raumschiffe im Weltall, Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik, mit denen sie den ersten Kontackt herstellten. Wann genau dies der Fall war, ist nicht bekannt, es muss aber vor 3956 VSY gewesen sein, da Revan in diesem Jahr einen Quarren auf Taris traf. Die Mon Calamari wollten sofort engere Bindungen zur Republik knüpfen und von deren Wissen über den Weltraum profitieren, doch den Quarren waren die Fremdlinge suspekt und sie rieten zur Vorsicht. Die Republik hatte Mon Calamari zwar bereits durch Sonden entdeckt und beobachtet, doch zählte man den Planeten nur zu einer von zahllosen bewohnten Welten, die zu weit entfernt waren, um von Interresse zu sein. Nach der Kontacktaufnahme änderte sich dies jedoch und bis zum Ende der Republik war Mon Calamari ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Republik geworden und sowohl Mon Calamari als auch Quarren waren im Senat vertreten. Klonkriege Während der Zeit, in der die Separatisten die Republik verließen, schloss sie auch der korrupte Quarren-Senator Tikkes, verführt von den Angeboten Graf Dookos, der KUS an und führte Teile der Mon Calamarischen Streitkräfte in die Schlacht von Kamino, in der sie aber geschlagen wurden. Nachdem die Mon Calamari die Große Armee der Republik zur Hilfe auf ihren Plaeten holten, kam es zur Schlacht von Mon Calamari, bei der die Mon Calamari die Separatisten vertreiben wollten. Die Quarren schienen mit Hilfe der Kampfdroiden der KUS die Übermacht zu haben, doch die Mon Calamari erhielten schlielich die benötigte Hilfe bestehend aus einer Armee von Klonkriegern unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Kit Fisto. Fisto wurde ausgewählt, da er als Nautolaner die Fähigkeit unter Wasser zu atmen für sich nutzen konnte. Dies war sehr wichtig, da die komplette Schlacht unter Wasser stattfand. Der Jedi warf während der Schlacht einige gebündelte Wasserbälle, welche er mit Hilfe der Macht erstellen konnte, auf eine zerstörerische Waffe der Quarren. Besatzung durch das Imperium Während die Republik die Mon Calamari und Quarren als wertvolle Mitglieder der Geselschaft schätzen, sah das galaktische Imperium nach seiner Machtergreifung 19 VSY etwas anders in ihnen, nämlich ideale Sklaven. Großmoff Tarkin befahl folglich einen Angriff auf diese beiden Völker. Jegliche Versuche zur Verhandlung mit dem Imperium scheiterten. Da einige mit den Mon Calamari unzufriedene Quarren die Verteidgungsschilde senkten, als die Imperiale Flotte ankam, hatten die verteidigenden Mon Calamari, deren Schiffe in der ganzen Galaxis verstreut und kaum bewaffnet waren, nicht den Hauch einer Chance zur Gegenwehr und mussten kapitulieren;,zumindest vorerst. Viele Quarren und Mon Calamari wurden zu Sklaven des Imperiums, unter ihnen Ackbar, der zum persönlichen Diener und Dolmetscher Tarkins wurde. Doch die Mon Calamari und die meißten Quarren waren nicht willens, ihren Unterdrückern bereitwillig zu dienen. Sie sabotierten imperiale Fertigungsanlagen, produzierten mit Absicht minderwertige Produkte für das Imperium und schafften heimlich Waffen zur späteren Verwendung beiseite. Auch die Werften der Mon Calamari brachten dem Imperium nicht den gewünschen und erwarteten Nutzen. Die Technologie der Mon Calamari war auf ihren Körperbau und den der Quarren abgestimmt, wodurch menschliche Techniker Schwierigkeiten hatten, diese zu bedienen. Außerdem waren die Werften nicht mit den imperalen Standarts vereinbar, wodurch der dortige Bau von Sternzerstörern in weite Ferne rückte. Ein mutiger Versuch der imperialen Konsrukteure, Schiffe im Design der Mon Calamari zu bauen, scheiterte daran, dass die Anzeigen nicht frontal, sondern, entsperchend der Mon Calamarischen Augenstellung, seitlich angebracht waren und die Steuerungen eine Körperkontrolle vorraussetzte, über die die meißten Menschen nicht verfügten, sodass die imperialen Crews die Schiffe nicht bedienen konnten. Letztlich begannen die aufständigen Einheimischen sogar, imperiale Schiffe, die in den Werften repariert werden sollten, zu sabotieren. Dem Imperium ging dies nun entgültig zu weit und sie begannen, um ihre Sklaven einzuschüchtern, den Planeten zu bombadieren und zerstörten drei schwimmende Städte. Aufstand und Beitritt zu den Rebellen Diese Maßnahmen des Imperium hatten jedoch den gegenteiligen Effekt, anstatt dass die Mon Calamari und Quarren sich aus Furcht vor weiterer Zerstörung beugten, begannen sie unter Führung des kürzlich von der Rebellen-Allianz befreiten Ackbar sich offen gegen das Imperium zu wenden. Zunächst kämpften sie bloß mit Küchengeräten, Werkzeugen und ihren bloßen Fäusten. Schon bald gelangten sie aber an ihre geheimen Waffenlagen und erbeutete imperiale Waffen, so dass sie das Imperium von ihrer Heimatwelt vertreiben konnten. Doch der Gegenschlag des Imperium ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Kapitän Firmus Piett sammelte eine Flotte über Coruscant und brach mit ihr nach Mon Calamari auf. Diese Flotte konnte von Ackbar, den Schiffen der Mon Calamari, die in Windeseile mit Waffensystemen, regenerativen Schilden und Zielerfassungssensoren ausggestattet wurden, und der Flotte der Rebellen abgewehrt werden und Piett musste sich zurückziehen. Das Imperium verlor daraufhin das Interesse an Mon Calamari, da seine Admiräle für einen derart entlegen Planeten, dessen Bevölkerung stets Widerstand leistete und dessen Nutzen für das Imperium stark begrentzt war, nicht noch eine Flotte riskieren wollten. Doch zunächst schloss Mon Calamari sich nicht offiziell der Rebellen-Allianz an, da man im Calamarischen Rat fürchtete, dass sich die Quarren gegen einen erneuten Beitritt in eine primär von Menschen geführte Organisation aussprechen könnten. Das Miltär untersützte unter Ackbars Führung die Rebellen aber nach besten Kräften. Nach der Schlacht von Yavin änderte sich jedoch die Meinung des Calamarischen Rates und Mon Calamari wurde ein offizielles Mitglied der Allianz und stellte einen großen Teil der Rebellenflotte, die mit den Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzern nun endlich über den Imperialen Sternzerstörern ebenbürtige Schiffe verfügte. Nachdem in der Schlacht von Endor der Imperator getötet wurde und die Allianz Freier Planeten ausgerufen wurde, wurde Mon Calamari ein Gründungsmitglied dieser Allianz, ebenso wie später der Neuen Republik. Neue Republik Auch nach der Schlacht von Endor blieb Mon Calamari nicht vom Krieg verschohnt. Im Jahr 10 NSY griff der wiedergeborene Imperator Palpatine den Planeten an. In der folgenden Schlacht verwüsteten seine Weltenvernichter unter anderem die Städte Heurkea und Ke-Piru. Das Wrack einer dieser Weltenvernichter, der Nullifier-5, rostet noch immer im Ozean vor sich hin, da eine Bergung zu aufwändig wäre. Im Jahr 11 NSY griff Admiral Daala während ihres Feldzuges Mon Calamari an und zerstörte die Stadt Riffheim. Beide Angriffe hinterließen zwar schwere Schäden, konnten aber zurückgeschlagen werden. Galaktische Föderation freier Allianzen Nach der Eroberung Coruscants durch die Yuuzhan Vong wurde Mon Calamari zum zeitweiligen Sitz des Senats der Galaktischen Föderation freier Allianzen unter dem Vorsitz von Cal Omas. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Empire at War'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *Mon Calamari in der Databank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes en:Mon Calamari (planet) es:Mon Calamari fr:Mon Calamari (planet)